Inocencia Perdida
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Vladimir Casannova un hombre solitario que solo se dedica a su trabajo, que es diferente a su familia, vive para y por su trabajo a causa de un pasado terriblemente tormentoso.
1. Chapter 1

_**Historia re escrita.**_

**La historia como los personajes son de nuestra completa AUTORIA. Desde ya gracias por leer.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**EN PARIS **_

**(Vladimir Pov)**

La lluvia chocaba con fuerza contra el cristal de mi ventana. El día en París estaba lluvioso. Toda la semana había sido de la misma manera.

Las clases eran bastante tranquila, a causa de la lluvia varios estudiantes estaban faltando. Y las clases en la universidad eran iguales.

Cogí otra hoja comenzando a corregir la misma.

Me recline sobre el sofá de cuero negro, echo especialmente para mí. Leyendo el trabajo del chico que eran unos de mis estudiantes.

Había comenzando a estudiar filosofía cuando apenas tenía 16 años, entrar en la universidad no fue difícil. Mi padre -. V Casannova -. Unos de los mayores narcos de Italia, tenía varios contactos.

Una carrera de cuatro años solo la hice en tres, y a los 18 años estaba estudiando en Grecia, mitología griega, y nuevamente una carrera de tres años la hice en dos años. Y después hondo -. El infierno… pero eso ya había quedado atrás. Viaje a Sudamérica, y estudie en Buenos Aires, unos de mis profesores había estudiado allí mismo. En una facultad especialidad para profesores, no dude y fui allí. Estuve allí cuatro años, al mismo tiempo comencé a estudiar psicología. La mente del adolecente era tan… especial.

Y ahora estaba aquí, en Paris, especializándome en psicología adolecente en la universidad de Paris.

Por las mañana daba clases en diferentes instituto de la ciudad como profesor de filosofía, lo que había estudiado tantos años, y lo que seguía y seguiría estudiando.

También trabajar como traductor de griego a italiano, y español, para varias universidades.

Al terminar mi carrera aquí, iría para Madrid, me radicaría allí varios años para poder seguir especializándome.

Reí levemente leyendo el trabajo de mi alumno. Le daría medio punto, se lo merecía.

Le había hecho una pregunta y su respuesta no era la correcta pero si una indicada. "no responderé esta preguntar ya que ofende a mi cultura" -.

El móvil vibró varias veces sobre el escritorio del siglo XVI restaurado especialmente para mí en Roma.

Que luego mande a traer a aquí.

A donde iba, este escritorio venia conmigo. Siempre era así.

Era mi padre…-.

Deje que vibrara, no atendería. Ni hoy, ni mañana. Ni en unos días. Estaba un poco harto de todo.

De la familia, no de eso no, si no de sus reglas.

Eran medievales, y ya estábamos en otra época, ciertas reglas debían cambiarse, pero ellos se negaban rotundamente.

La única persona que me entendía en ese mundo era mi madre… ella era una mujer especial.

Me levante del sofá caminando hacia la puerta cuando la misma sonó. Mis zapatos negros resonaban con mis pisadas en el suelo de parquet.

Abrí la gran puerta del piso del piso donde vivía, en el edificio en el centro de París -. Unos de los mayores y lujosos edificios de París -.

Allí estaba el portero con mi correo.

-su correo señor Blake -.

-gracias Jasper -.

Cogí el correo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

"_señor Blake" -._

Para la gente común y corriente era Vladimir Blake. Para la familia era Vladimir Casannova.

Cartas de ex estudiantes, de universidades, etcétera, etcétera…-.

"_¿y esto…?" -._

Era la letra de mi madre.

Rompí rápidamente el sobre dejando las demás cartas sobre la mesa del comedor.

"_Mi bebe hermoso, vuelve a casa. Todos estamos preocupados por ti. _

_Te quiere, mamá." -._

Respire hondo.

Sabían que no atendía el teléfono.

Sabían que no quería volver, aquella casa me traiga varios recuerdos, por eso siempre estaba de viaje. De aquí, por allá.

Y me había mandado una carta.

Me senté en la silla dejando la carta sobre la mesa, donde estaban las demás.

Mañana volvería… unos días.

Solo unos días, y luego regresaría.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**VIAJE A ITALIA**_

**(Pov Rosa María)**

Estaba sentada sobre la banca de madera que había dentro de la capilla donde rezábamos todas. Las figuras altas hacían el lugar majestuoso, acogedor.

También los tapices indios que decoraban el suelo y las lámparas altas.

Miré el portón de madera abierto y a través de la luz que entraba pude visualizar a las monjas bajo el tejado, algunas hablaban entre ellas y otras simplemente miraban la lluvia.

Según decían era un regalo de dios.

Toqué la tela de mi falda, color cruda y de gasa hasta los pies daba la sensación de flotar sobre el suelo no de andar, me gustaba vestir así, recatada, elegante, femenina, como lo hacía mi madre.

Me sorprendió cuando mi padre entró en aquella capilla.

-Hola hija-.

-Hola padre- agaché la cabeza-.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien padre, ¿Usted?-.

-Estoy bien querida hija, vengo a comunicarte que Dios nos ha sonreído a todos he concertado tu matrimonio con un hombre Casannova, el hijo de un hombre de valor el cual conozco. Esta misma noche viajarás a Italia para conocerle, su padre sabe que vas de camino, trátalos como a los de tu propia sangre ya que ellos intentarán cuidarte lo mejor posible-.

Asentí sin mediar palabra.

Una sensación fría recorrió mi nuca, estaba nerviosa por mi casamiento pero verdaderamente desde siempre había sabido había imaginado y querido formar parte de una familia grande de una familia de valor y que mi padre aprobase.

Y si esta era su decisión yo la respetaba.

No me relacionaba con hombres, solo con algún criado de edad avanzada o con mi padre. Había sido educada bajo las normas cristianas y acatadas como victorianas como mi padre y mis abuelas fueron criadas y era algo de lo que me sentía muy orgullosa y ahora partiría para conocer a mi nueva familia.

Que así sea si esa es la voluntad de mis padres...

**(Pov Vladimir)**

-¡ESTAS DE BROMA!-.

-No lo estoy- dijo mi padre fumando-.

-¿COMO QUE ESTÁ DE CAMINO?-.

-Está de camino-.

-NO VOY A...-.

-Mira puedes o no puedes aceptarlo, todo está hecho ya-.

-Pero...-.

-Nada Vladimir, todo está dicho ya, es una chica estupenda, guapa, atenta, que sabrá quererte no como esa zorra desmedida...-.

-Basta-.

Mi padre respiró hondo y volvió a mirarme.

-Es lo que hay, es una virgen solo para ti-.

-No la quiero-.

-Es tuya, puedes hacer con ella lo que te dé la gana siempre y cuando respetes su integridad física, su familia me cerciorará la polla si le pasa algo malo-.

-No la quiero-.

-Es lo que hay acéptalo-.

Di un golpe a la mesa y salí de allí... ya lo habían decidido... mierda no había nada más que decir... no tenía oportunidad o quizás si...

-Havers las llaves de mi coche-.

No me quedaría aquí para ver a una cría... no señor, solo que ya era demasiado tarde y la puerta sonó.

Y una cría con el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises me miró sosteniendo un par de maletas...

_"MIERDA!"-._


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**PROBLEMAS**_

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerme. Esa cría fue reciba por Havers.

"_sal ahora mismo" -._

Mi padre muy alegremente se acerco hablar con ella.

"_VETE" -._

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta, ignorando si alguien estaba viéndome o no.

Ya hablaría con mi padre… y con mi madre.

Volver de París por esto… como si estuviese jugando al dómino.

Subí a mi coche, mis maletas como mis cosas todavía estaban allí. No había logrado a sacar nada que apenas llegue mi padre ya comenzó a decirme que me casaría.

Mi móvil sonó.

Acelere entrando en la carretera.

"¿y ahora?" -.

Suspire.

Primero tranquilazarme.

"ve a Florencia, tienes una conferencia" -.

Coño, lo había olvidado. La conferencia de Florencia. Debía ir, era importante. Después tenía que volver a París.

Tenía una vida hecha y seguiría con mi vida.

Acelere más el BMW, negro que tenía en mi poder. Preferiría otros coches, como un Ferrari, pero debía mantener las apariencias.

Y este coche… bueno, era el más… común.

Casarme… a mí, casarme.

-no, no -. Murmure apretando la mandíbula.

De nuevo no lo haría. Con una vez ya estaba listo.

Y el puto móvil no dejaba de sonar.

Puse el manos libres.

-hijo…-.

-cállate -.

Lo último que quería en este momento era escuchar a mi padre.

-Vladimir, no me hables de esa manera, fue por tu bien -.

-V, no fue por mi bien, por el tuyo -.

No dijo nada.

-sabes que es…

-verdad-

-no, es mentira. Fue por tu bien, ya es edad para que te cases. Todos Casannova estamos casados.

-yo estuve casado -.

-en mi familia no hay separados, eso es de barrio marginal -.

Tuve que reír -.

-en tu familia, no hay madres solteras, no hay separados, ¿Qué más?. Te olvidas de tu hermana -.

Nada.

-eso fue diferente…-.

-lo mío también es diferente -.

-debes casarte, ella es tuya -.

-que esa cría no es mía, haz con ella lo que quieras. Tú has hecho esto, y tú mismo lo arreglaras.

-hijo…-.

-¿hijo? ¿Ahora recuerdas que soy tu hijo? -.

-no vuelvas a decir eso, tu…-.

-yo nada, ahora soy una molestia que debes arreglar, siempre has tenido ojos para mi hermana. Sigue así, que como estoy me encuentro muy bien -.

No dije nada.

Cogí el móvil y lo lance por la ventanilla del coche-.

Porque no me dejaban en paz. No era parte del negocio, tenía mi propia vida entre mis libros y como estaba me encontraba bien.

**(Rosa María)**

Al llegar un muchacho había salido rápidamente. No pregunte quien era. El señor V fue muy amable y dijo que me quedaría en la habitación de su hijo.

El ahora estaba de viaje, pero pronto lo conocería.

El mayordomo me condujo hasta su habitación.

Era amplia, con una gran cama. Con varias repisas llenas de libros. También el suelo, y un gran escritorio de madera tenían libros.

Arreglaría la habitación, cuando el volvería seguro estaría muy feliz por el cambio.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**(Pov Rosa María)**

Entré en la enorme habitación seguida por el mayordomo un hombre mayor con aspecto amable y cubierto de finas arrugas que se marcaban al sonreír que era muy continuamente.

-Esta es la habitación del señorito-.

Dejé la maleta sobre la cama y miré el lugar.

Las cortinas eran claras, de un color crema que armonizaba con el burdeos oscuro de las paredes. Los techos eran curvos y con bigas de madera, una bóveda catalana sin duda.

Miré la cama, muy grande de sábanas negras y doseles del mismo color, la cama era color crema, la madera era vieja pero bien cuidada, todo estaba como tenía que estar, excepto por el desorden que había.

-¿Usted no se ocupa de esta estancia?- pregunté educadamente al mayordomo-.

-Si señorita... pero el señor Vladimir no deja que toquemos sus libros-.

-Mi prometido es muy desordenado-.

-Desde muy niño lo es mi señora-.

-Hola querido Havers-.

Una mujer rubia, alta y esbelta vestida con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta escotada del mismo color abrazó al mayordomo que se sonrojó tiernamente y le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy señorita Atenea?-.

-Muy bien, por cierto V y las niñas están en el comedor ¿sería tan amable de servirles palomitas? Quieren ver una película en el salón de cine de la sala oeste de la casa-.

-Por supuesto señorita- se inclinó ligeramente el anciano mayordomo y se fue por donde vino no sin antes decir- si necesita cualquier cosa señorita Rosa María... con gusto la atenderé-.

-Muchas gracias-.

-Mi número es el tres en el teléfono que disponen todas las estancias-.

Asentí viendo como se marchaba.

La mujer de enormes ojos azules cielo y pelo perfectamente ondeado y rubio en cascada por su espalda se acercó a mí sigilosamente.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo mi señora?- sonreí amablemente-.

-Soy la madre de tu prometido-.

-No puede ser...- me tapé la boca... ella era tan joven...-.

-Perdona el desorden de mi hijo... siempre fue así-.

-Su mayordomo me lo estaba comentando- hice una reverencia- es un honor poder estar aquí y poder servir a su hijo mi señora-.

-Que modales tan refinados- dijo apremiante la mujer-.

-Si mi señora... gracias-.

-Llámame Atenea, o Ate como todo el mundo-.

-Como usted ordene... Ate...-.

-Y deja lo de usted que me hace sentir mayor-.

Una musical sonrisa se escuchó sin duda esa mujer.

Se sentó en los pies de la cama.

-Mi bebé no se encuentra aquí-.

-¿Bebé?-.

-Así llamo a Vladimir, es mi pequeño bebé- me miró fijamente- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-Tengo quince-.

-Una joven muy recatada para tener esa edad, ¿y has tenido novio antes?-.

-No mi señor, no he tenido jamás contacto con hombres, tan solo con mi padre y algún viejo mayordomo-.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa nuestra habitación está al fondo de este pasillo, la del lado derecho, la del lado izquierdo es la de Duque-.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?-.

-Los conocerás a todos en la cena de esta noche-.

-Gracias mi señ... Ate-.

-Eso es- de nuevo rió y se marchó-.

Debía prepararme para la cena.

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Estaba bastante cansado y los ojos me dolían de tanto leer pero aún así seguí memorizando cada palabra para que en la conferencia todo saliese bien.

-Vladimir...- dijo Alice con un ronroneo...-.

-No me molestes- dije mirando el papel-.

-Vladimir...- esa fue Rosalie-.

-Chicas, es hora de que salgan de mi cama, nos vemos en la conferencia-.

-Pero...-.

-Nada, quiero que se vayan, el polvo ha estado muy bien pero no quiero nada más, así que ahí tienen la puerta-.

Ambas dos se vistieron y se fueron por donde anteriormente habían entrado y si habíamos follado durante horas, pero el trabajo era el trabajo y debía ser acatado.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**(Vladimir Pov)**

La conferencia había salido estupendamente, todo el mundo felicitándome, como siempre. Nada cambiaba en estas conferencias.

-¿vendrás amigo? -.

Mire hacia Quil.

"_¿amigo?, desde cuando era amigo de este sujeto?" -._

-probablemente bajando las escaleras de aquel hotel en donde se había hecho la conferencia.

-Vladimir….-.

Escuche la voz de Leah, pero fingí no escucharla y seguí caminando.

Acababan de invitarme a un congreso internacional de filosofía antigua en Colombia. La universidad Nacional de Colombia lo había organizado este año. No vi razón para negarme.

Iría.

"_mientras más lejos posible mejor" -._

Salí del hotel comenzando a caminar por las calles. Esta noche tenía una reunión con el dueño de la editorial que editaban y vendían mis libros.

Debíamos acordar un día para que mi último libro saliera a la venta. Generalmente eran ensayos o traducciones.

-¡VLADIMIR! -.

Me pare en seco.

-no me has escuchado Leah a mi lado sonriendo.

-no í.

-te estaba siguiendo -.

-no me he dado cuenta hermosa, estaba concentrado -.

-igual que siempre ó.

-así si -.

-¿iras a Colombia? -.

-lo pensare-.

-si decides ir, me avisas…-.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tus investigaciones? -.

Cambie rotundamente de tema. Ella era traductora de latín, y griego, trabajaba para la universidad de Washington.

-muy bien… -.

-en verdad me alegro… si me disculpas decir nada -.

Prepararía mis cosas para irme a Colombia esta misma noche.

**(Rosa María)**

Me deje caer sobre la cama.

Ya había terminado de ordenar la habitación a mi prometido. Todos sus libros estaban perfectamente ordenados.

Cada quien ordenado por títulos, temas, etcétera.

Seguramente, a mi prometido le gustaría.

Hace dos días que estaba aquí. Y Vladimir, no había vuelto. Cada vez que preguntaba, sus padres decían que estaba trabajando.

Pero si todos trabajan es esta casa…. Yo lo vi, ¿Por qué el no? -.

Suspire.

La primer noche que llegado había conocido a todos.

A duque, y su mujer Bree. A Hannival y Anny y Troy y a Judith, a Xinia y Hakon, también había conocido. A los hijos de Hannival y Anny, Verio y Máximo.

Me había contando que los demás no estaban, y vivían en otra parte. Pero que pronto los conocería.

Me senté sobre la cama cruzando mis piernas como los indios.

Quería hablar con mi prometido….

-¡QUE! -.

Un grito…-.

Me baje de la cama rápidamente acercándome hacia la puerta escuchando.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? -…pregunto Ate.

-Iré a buscarlo. El volverá -. Escuche como V gritaba.

"_¿Quién se había ido? ¿Por qué? " -._

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Estaba programando mi nuevo móvil mientras el coche conducía el móvil sonó.

"_¿y esto?" -._

Nadie tenía este número.

al atender.

-mi bebe hermosooooooo -.

"mi madre" -.

-¿Cómo has conseguido mi numero? -.

-bebe hermoso, vuelve…-.

-mamma debo cortarte, más tarde hablamos -.

Deje el móvil a mi lado y recosté mi espalda en el asiento del taxi que me estaba llevando hacia el hotel donde me quedaría los días que estaría en esta ciudad.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**(Pov Rosa María)**

-¿Pasa algo mi señor V?- dije educadamente-.

Atenea y V me miraron al mismo tiempo.

-No puedes irte- dijo Atenea-.

-Tengo que ir a V.

-No... No puedes dejarme...-.

-Tengo que...-.

-Estoy embarazada-.

_"¿La felicito?"-._

La boca de V se abrió y la miró fijamente sin saber bien que decir... hasta que reaccionó y la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, era una bonita escena sin duda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-.

-Tres semanas-.

La levantó del suelo, casi podían hacerse pasar por los hombres que salen en las revistas en los anuncios de perfume y ella una de esas bonitas señoritas que lucían ropa interior en pasarelas de ciudades caras.

-Yo iré mi señor- dije-.

-No sé si a Vladimir...-.

-Iré sin duda mi señor, él es mi prometido-.

Ate le miró y asintió.

-Vale ve... ten- V sacó su cartera y me dio un buen puñado de billetes de quinientos- con esto debería ser suficiente-.

-Gracias mi señor- incliné mi cabeza y vi como se fueron por las escaleras besándose-.

Un hombre que había escuchado en la cena, se dedicaba al rastreo de la gente o de cuentas por ordenador, pasó en ese preciso instante con una joven de mi edad de la mano.

-Perdone... señor...-.

El hombre completamente tatuado me miró un largo tiempo y finalmente habló.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-.

-Necesito que rastree a una persona si no es mucha molestia-.

-¿A quién?-.

-Vladimir Casannova-.

Él asintió y tomó a la chica en brazos, ella era Aitana.

-Sígueme-.

Le seguí por las escaleras y dimos una vuelta totalmente opuesta a donde

estábamos por un pasillo que hasta ahora no conocía, abrió una puerta y los seguí.

Una habitación muy bonita de estilo victoriano.

Judith se metió en la cama y nos miró.

Troy sacó un portátil de debajo de la cama y lo abrió.

Sus ojos no descansaron, ni parpadearon mirando fijamente la pantalla hasta que se escuchó un bipp y él me miró.

-¿Quieres que te imprima el lugar donde está?-.

-Si...-.

-Mejor te daré un busca, te muestra donde está en todo momento, así

si cambia de posición podrás buscarle tu misma-.

-Gracias mi señ...-.

-No, soy Troy-.

-Troy- repetí-.

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Dejé mis libros y carpetas sobre la cama y me acosté en ella, me estiré y los huesos de mis brazos sonaron.

Dios... necesitaba descansar.

Me quité los zapatos y apagué las luces dispuesto a tomar un poco de relajante sueño cuando la puerta de mi habitación sonó con un repicoteo bajo...

_"Mierda y ahora que..."_

No abrí pero volvió a sonar la puerta.

Me levanté hecho una furia y abrí la puerta...

_"Oh... MIERDA!"-._

-Buenas noches mi señor...-.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Me quede como un imbécil mirando a esa cría. No superaría los 14 años.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocosa? -.

Ella miro sus manos.

-he venido a buscarle mi señor.. .

"_¿MI SEÑOR?... MI SEÑOR?"_

Respire hondo.

"_tranquilizarte" -._

-pasa niña hice aun lado.

Cuando ella entro junto con su maleta, no dijo nada. Solo recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Cerré la puerta sin dejar de mirarla.

Era bella…

"_VLADIMIR…."-._

Volví a la realidad.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado mocosa? -.

-el hombre los tatuajes lo pudo rastrear…-.

"_troy" -._

-¿Cómo has llegado?-.

-su padre me ha dado dinero -.

Respire hondo.

Tenía que hablar con mi padre. Esto ya no podía seguir así.

-¿Qué hace aquí mi señor?-.

-trabajando…-.

-¿de qué trabajar mi señor? -.

-soy profesor, he estudiado filosofía, y mañana mismo habrá un congreso.

-me quedare para ayudarle…-.

Reí levemente.

-gracias mocosa, pero no podrías ayudarme.

-no me llamo mocosa, mi nombre es Rosa María -.

-eres una mocosa, ¿Cuántos años tienes? -.

-quince…-.

-eres una mocosa, mañana volverás -.

-no…-.

-lo harás, yo no tengo tiempo para estar cuidándote. Luego iré yo hablar con mis padres.

Ella no dijo nada.

-le molesta si me siento mi señor. He venido andando desde el Aeropuerto y me duelen mis pies.

La mire.

-siéntate -.

Ella así lo hiso y quito sus zapatos, tenía algunas heridas.

-¿y esas heridas? -.

-el hotel está retirando, y vine caminando.

Suspire.

-ve a dormir niña -.

Me gire y Salí de la habitación. Ahora mismo hablaría con mi padre. Quería esta niña lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

Subí a la terraza del hotel. No había nadie.

Mucho mejor.

Tome mi móvil marque rápidamente el numero de mi casa. No tardo mucho que Havers.

-hervs… llama a mi padre -.

-señorito… el señor V está en una reunión -.

-me da igual -.

No dijo nada más. Y en pocos minutos mi padre cogió el teléfono.

-me puedes explicar…¡QUE HACE ESA NIÑA AQUÍ! -.

-No grites hijo…-.

-¡GRITARE TODO LO QUE QUIERA! LA QUIERO LEJOS -.

-Es tuya….-.

-esa mocosa no es mía -.

-lo es, admítelo -.

-oye V, me da igual lo que has arreglado no me casare con esa niña, mañana vuelve -.

-y tu también -.

-tengo tra…-.

-tu madre está embarazada -.

(Rosa María)

Quite mi ropa, puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama.

Quería mi vaso de leche, pero mi señor no volvía.

Había un libro sobre la cama, lo cogí y comencé a hojearlo. Era latín.

Comencé a leer, este idioma no me era difícil, como el griego. Había estudiado en el convento las lenguas muertas y varias lenguas vivas.

Mi prometido, era un hombre muy importante. Le gustaba mucho leer, me había dado cuenta apenas había entrando en la habitación.

La puerta se abrió, y por allí entro él.

Era guapo.

Mire rápidamente mis manos.

El no dijo nada. Sentí como comenzando a caminar.

-señor… leche.

-¿Cómo? -.

-un vaso de leche para dormir, si no, no puedo. de nuevo con miel.

-no hay leche -.

-puede llamar para que traigan…-.

El no dijo más nada, escuche como comenzó hablar pidiendo la leche.

Sonreí mirando mis manos.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**(Pov Rosa maría)**

Me bebí la leche con miel como todas las noches, el señor se había molestado en pedirla y me la acabé toda.

Cuando dejé el vaso sobre le mesilla de noche él me miró un largo tiempo.

-¿En qué trabaja mi señor?-.

-Escribo cosas y publico cosas-.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-.

-Apuntes sobre filosofía, autores... cosas que no entiendes-.

-Si las entiendo mi señor, y entiendo el idioma en el que las escribe en su casa he leído parte de sus libros, pero algunos tienen faltas en la traducción-.

-¿Has leído mis apuntes?-.

-Si mi señor, y tienen faltas en la traducción literal-.

-¿Faltas?-.

Parecía enfadado.

-Dos faltas encontré, intento ayudarle mi señor-.

-¿Como sabes de estos temas?-.

-En el convento donde fui instruida me enseñaron latín y griego antiguo, también se Alemán, Ruso, Francés e Inglés-.

-Te tenía por alguien menos... ósea más...-.

-¿Como mi señor?-.

-Eres joven para saber tanto-.

-El saber siempre me ha interesado mi señor, estudié una carrera siendo muy joven-.

-¿Te adelantaron cursos?-.

-¿El que mi señor? Yo estudié con las monjas-.

-Ah...- me miró-¿Y qué estudiaste?-.

-Historia del arte-.

-Es una bonita carrera-.

-Sí, me especialicé el arte antiguo-.

-Vaya... eres inteligente-.

-¿Eso le agrada mi señor?-.

-Yo... Duérmete- dijo abruptamente- mañana volvemos a Italia-.

-Si mi señor-.

Asentí y me metí en la cama, cerré los ojos intentando dormir.

**(Pov V)**

Esperé su llegada y ahí estaban, hacían buena pareja en realidad.

Ella iba detrás de Vladimir que sostuvo las maletas y me miró.

Después miró a su madre que no vació en ir con él y abrazarle.

-Felicidades má- dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Gracias mi bebé hermoso-.

Ate era así con Vladimir, muy atenta.

Miré a la pequeña Rosa María que miraba la escena a un lado de la sala.

-Hijo tenemos que hablar- le dije-.

Él asintió y miró a Rosa María.

Esta le miró y agachó la cabeza.

-Sígueme- fuimos a mi despacho y una vez allí me miró serio-.

-Tu madre está embarazada... eso quiere decir dos cosas-.

-¿qué cosas?-.

-La primera que tendrás un hermano o hermana y la segunda que necesita un padrino-.

-No...-.

-Quiero que tú seas el padrino del bebé que está esperando-.

-Mierda... es bueno que me lo pidas, me siento honrado pero...-.

-Eres ideal para cuidar de tu madre cuando yo no esté y para cuidarle a él o a ella cuando nazca, eres un tío listo que podrá estar y enseñarle cosas-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Aceptas?-.

-¿Tengo opción?-.

-Pues... no mucha-.

-Acepto, lo hago por el futuro bebé-.

-También quería preguntarte como van las cosas con esa niña-.

-Ella se quedará aquí en otra habitación-.

-Pero...-.

-Se quedará en otra habitación-.

-¿Te pone y tienes miedo de reconocerlo?-.

-Yo...-.

-Di de lleno- dije con una sonrisa triunfal- haz lo que quieras, es tuya no mía-.

-No es mía-.

-Lo es... es tuya, tu prometida-.

Se fue dando un portazo.

Las cosas del amor... llevan su tiempo, o no, depende de la persona y de lo cabezón que sea y en el caso de Vladimir... era muy muy muy cabezón.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Estaba casando. Subí las escaleras hacia la habitación.

Camine despacio y entre en ella.

Algo no había algo bien…no estaba bien.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Mis libros perfectamente alineados en las repisas, mi cama perfectamente arreglada.

Todo estaba jodidamente perfecto.

-¡HAVERS! -. Grite.

Salí de la habitación gritando.

-¡HAVERS APARECE AQUÍ AHORA! -.

El viejo mayordomo apareció rápidamente, sorprendido, seguramente porque nunca me había escuchado gritar.

-¿Quién coño a tocado mi habitación? ¡HABLA! -.

Y todos aparecieron mis padres, mis tíos, mi primo. En fin estaban todos.

-¿Por qué gritas mi bebe hermoso? dijo mi madre.

-señor…-.

-¿si…..?-.

Estaba bastante tenso, demasiado.

Odiaba en lo más profundo que tocaran mis cosas. Y mucho más que las ordenaran. Yo mismo entendía mi desorden.

-fui yo -.

Todos nos giramos y allí estaba esa mocosa que miro sus manos.

-pensé que le gustaría mi…-.

Me acerque hacia ella sintiendo como mi padre ponía una de sus manos en mi hombres.

-nunca en tu vida vuelvas a tocar algo sin permiso entre dientes -. Y mucho menos ¡MIS LIBROS! -.

Le grite lo último.

-Vladimir cálmate dijo mi padre.

-¿HAS ENTENDIDO? -.

Ella no dije nada. Solo comenzó a llorar.

Esta situación me tenía harto. Me había hartado.

Camine hacia mi habitación entrando en ella. Sentí como mi padre m siguió.

-hi…-.

-¡NO ME HABLES! -.

Cogí un bolso metiendo algunos de los libros en el.

-me iré de esta casa, esa mocosa me ha hartado -.

-tienes que calmarte -.

-estoy calmado, muy calmado entre dientes -.

-Avísame cuando nazca el niño -.

No espere a que me dijese algo mas y Salí de la habitación.

-ella es tuya puede hacer con ella lo que quieras..-.

-entonces que se case con Blasco grite bajando las escaleras.

¿Por qué coño no dejaban de molestarme? -.

Solo quería estar tranquilo con mi puto pasado en paz.

**(Rosa maría)**

Abrace la almohada llorando.

Se había ido.

No me quería.

_¿y ahora que haría? -._

No podía irme. Si volvía seria una deshonra para mi padre. Y solo dios sabía lo que me haría. No podía volver.

Pero el no me quería.

Y no sabía qué hacer.

La verdad no lo sabía.

Solo enterré mi rostro en la almohada mientras lloraba.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

**(Pov Atenea)**

Le di un pañuelo a la pequeña Rosa María y esta lo cogió secándose las lágrimas.

-Se ha ido- dijo en un susurro-.

-Sí, está agobiado-.

La abracé pero vamos, no es que yo pudiese hacer demasiado estaba bastante triste por la partida de Vladimir y este se había enfado tanto...

-Seguro que volverá-.

-No volverá- dijo- no le gusto-.

-Eso es porque no sabes cómo tienes que vestirte-.

Se miró la ropa, vestidos castos... para una joven.

-Te dejaré algo mío-.

-No podría...-.

-Calla, vamos-.

La llevé a mi habitación y saqué ropa de mi armario.

-Mira... los Casannova seguían por dos cosas cuando piensan en sexo con una mujer-.

-¿Que se sexo?-.

-Em... bueno se guían en dos cosas cuando están a solas con una mujer-.

Ella asintió.

-En los ligeros y en sus piernas-.

-Aa... pero que son ligeros-.

-Son estas cosas- levanté un poco mi falda y se los enseñé- les vuelven locos-.

-Al señor ¿le gustarán?-.

-Seguro, y suéltate el pelo vamos... verás que así llamas más la atención-.

Ella se soltó el pelo.

-Eso es, y pintemos tus ojos un poco con lápiz negro-.

Cuando acabé con ella era otra, nada de una niña retraída y casta, era una señorita, una verdadera señorita, con medias, tacones, falda y camisa toda una seductora.

-Muy bien, ahora sal y que te van-.

-No sé si sería apropiado-.

-Estás en casa, aquí solo hay criados y familiares, y ninguno te harán daño-.

Obedeció y salió. Esto marcaría un antes y un después.

**(Pov Vlarimir)**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde mi exilio, estaba en Brasil con mi tía Devora que me dejó un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad para poder desenvolverme.

Estaba trabajando en otro libro, iba y venía de una cafetería que había bautizado como mi favorita.

Nadie me llamaba, solo mi madre para saber cómo estaba y yo le preguntaba sobre su embarazo, estaba bien, y le dije que me avisasen cuando el bebé naciese, yo era su padrino y debía estar presente.

No pregunté sobre esa niña supuse que ya se la habrían devuelto a su padre.

Me tumbé en la cama y miré al techo, pronto sería el momento de volver a casa, solo un par de meses más y tendría que volver y esperaba no encontrármela.

Mi pasado se hacía presente... y era un absoluto asco.

Recordé a Rosalie, la recordé enteramente, todo lo que había pasado con ella.

Huyó del compromiso, no quería nada serio y yo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Me casé y todo eran peleas y discusiones por tonterías ¿tan malo fui? solo intentaba que saliese bien, intentaba que ella supiese que era mía pero esa presión no la pudo soportar, lo mejor era el divorcio.

Y en realidad tenía razón, para que luchar por algo que no merecía la pena.

Cerré los ojos quería dormir... y eso haría, tenía que disfrutar de este poco tiempo a solas.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Me quedaría para el bautizo y después volvería a Brasil. El clima era idea, y solo me faltaba un solo capitulo para terminar mi nuevo libros.

Mitos griegos en la era contemporánea.

La niña por fin había nacido, y mientras miraba los e-mail, desde mi móvil viajaba en taxi hasta la casa familia donde estaban todos.

La pequeña niña era el centro de atención de todos allí, y seguramente el mío también.

Por fin el taxi llego. Pague y me baje de él, sabiendo que en nada los sirvientes vendrían a recoger las maletas.

Ente en casa saludando a nuestro fiel mayordomo.

Subí las escaleras y camine hacia la habitación de mi madre pero me detuve en seco al ver como una señorita salía de la habitación.

Su cabello negro estaba suelto y caía en cascada sobre su espalda. Llevaba una camisa blanca dentro de una falda en tuvo. Se giro mirándome fijamente.

"_no puede ser…"_

Por los Dioses del Olimpo, era esa mocosa.

Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos pintando por un lápiz negro que debía reconocer le quedaba muy bien haciéndole resaltar el color de sus ojos.

"_vuelve a la realidad" -._

No dije nada, solo entre en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Mi madre me miro sonriendo desde su cama.

-mi bebe hermoso…-.

Me acerque hacia ella abrazándole con fuerza.

-te he extraño…-.

-yo también mamá…-.

-no vuelvas a …-.

Rei levemente.

-¿en dónde está la pequeña? -.

Y pude escuchar un leve llanto de bebe. Levante mi vista y una enorme cuna rosa estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

Me acerque hacia la cuna cogiendo en brazos al pequeño bultito que estaba en ella.

-Xinia ya ha venido…-.y no pude terminar la frase que ella me interrumpió.

-no mi bebe hermoso…tu hermana esta celosa -.

"_¿Xinia celosa?... de mis padres… eso si era nuevo?"-._

-¿has visto a Rosa María? madre pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ignore su pregunta.

-¿Cuándo es el bautismo? -.

-este domingo -.

-pues el lunes volveré.

**(Rosa María)**

-¿Qué mas ha hecho? -.

Mire a Ate cuando me hablo.

-solo se quedo mirándome y luego ha entrando en tu habitación, no dijo nada -.

-le has gustado -.

Mire mis manos.

-no me ha hablado…-.

-conozco a mi hijo, le has gustado -.

Yo tenía mis dudas…-.

-¿tienes vestido para este domingo? -.

-pues… en realidad no pensé que…-.

-nada. Iras de compras, debes comprarte un vestido especial, ya que es una ocasión especial -.

-vale…-.

Para que discutir con ella, mejor hay que darle la razón.

Estábamos en su habitación, ella hace pocos días había dado a luz y el médico le recomendó reposo.

Y aquí estábamos, comiendo la cena mientras hablábamos.

El señor estaba más guapo… siempre vestido elegante.

Mordí i labio pensando en el vestido que me compraría, seria esplendido.

Le contaría a Eric, el era un amigo mío y criado de esta casa. Estos últimos meses me hiso una gran compañía.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

**(Pov Rosa María)**

Me miré al espejo y no supe que decir exactamente.

-Ate...-.

-Estás muy guapa-.

-Pero...-.

Ella me miró y se rió.

-Está perfecto, te queda como un guante, ese color te queda muy bien, el azul oscuro hace que tus ojos resalten-.

-Pero es muy escotado...-.

-Tienes unos pechos perfectos, los tienes que lucir, insinuar no es enseñar-.

-Pero...-.

-Pero nada niña, te queda muy bien, y muestra tu espalda y el color de tu piel es tan bonito con ese vestido-.

-¿Al señor le gustará?-.

-Cielo, todos te mirarán a ti-.

Esperaba que eso fuese bueno.

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Bien bien bien, aquí estaba, sentado... en la mesa, todos estábamos en el gran salón. Bueno se podría decir que estábamos en completo silencio.

Esta noche sería la presentación en sociedad de la pequeña

Evangeline Casannova, mi hermana pequeña y mi ahijada, yo sería su padrino, y me ocuparía de todo lo que tuviese que ver con su educación siempre y cuando los padres estuviesen de acuerdo.

Como era costumbre en estas celebraciones, los hombres tomaban asiento antes que las mujeres las cuales eran presentadas como si de reinas se tratasen o algo así por uno de los mayordomos.

-La señorita Bree Casannova-.

Bree optó por un vestido sencillo de color crema, esta fue andando grácilmente hasta Duque y se sentó en su regazo.

-La señorita Atenea Casannova-.

Mi madre avanzó vestida con un elegante vestido de noche color roja sangre con la pequeña Evangeline el brazos.

Mi padre cogió a su hija y la acunó, una imagen bastante rara ver a algo tan fragil entre unos brazos tan enormes.

-La señorita Xinia Cas...-.

Antes de que terminase mi hermana entró vestida con botas militares y camiseta negra con agujeros, se sentó al lado de Hakon y este le sonreía como un colegial.

Verio se me sentó enfrente y estaba atento al mayordomo hasta que salió su madre.

-La señorita Anny Casannova-.

Y allí estaba la pequeña Anny dando saltito hasta ir con su marido vestida de rosa, la siguiente fue Judith, vestida también de rosa y se sentó sobre las piernas de su marido Mr. Tatuajes.

Después fue anunciada Alaska, la mujer de Darío y Melly ambas vestidas de beige. También Lucía vestida de hippie con flores en el pelo, su marido parecía orgulloso.

-La señorita Rosa María... Casannova- el mayordomo dudó un poco pero V le miró y finalmente dijo el apellido-.

"_Oh mierda..._"-.

Ella tenía un distinguido recogido en su cabello negro azabache y unas peinetas de lo que parecían diamantes en el pelo que brillaban por la luz de las lámparas de cristal de bohemia del salón.

Su vestido era de seda, no llevaba ropa interior o eso parecía ya que había una enorme apertura mostrando hasta casi su ombligo pero sin enseñar nada... joder su piel era cremosa apetecible y sexy, el vestido llegaba hasta sus pies y me sorprendí cuando se sentó a mi lado y me dejó ver su espalda totalmente expuesta.

Un tirante de ese vestido se calló un poco y ella se apresuró a ponerlo en su lugar.

V carraspeó.

Todos nos miraban, tanto a mí como a ella.

"_Te han visto con cara de salido... PEDERASTA_"-.

Comenzamos a cenar y un joven mayordomo se acercó a Rosa María mientras todos hablaban. Le dijo algo al oído que la hizo sonreír... ¿Quién era ese tipo?.

Se suponía que era mía. MÍA CON MAYUSCULAS.

_¿Qué hacía susurrándole al oido?._


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**(Vladimir Pov)**

-¿Por qué esa mocosa se ha vestido así? ¿Por qué ese imbécil le ha hablado? ¿Quién ese imbécil? -.

Mi madre no me dijo nada. Solo acostó a la niña en su cuna, sujeto mi brazo y salimos de su habitación mientras caminábamos a mi habitación -.

-Rosa María se ha vestido así porque ha querido madre hablo tranquilamente imbécil es unos de los sirvientes de esta casa, se llama Eric, y le ha hablado porque son amigos.

"_¿amigos?, si claro" -._

Respire hondo.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas mi bebe hermoso? -.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre entrando en mi habitación, escuche su risa, bueno seguramente sería mi imaginación.

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro y respire hondo recordando las palabras de mi amigo Benjamín.

"cásate amigo, tendrás una esposa. Con quien compartir tu vida, tendrás una familia. Tu familia. Todo hombre debe tener una familia…"-.

Frote las manos en mi rostro.

Me había quejado que era una niña. UNA MOCOSA.

"ese no es impedimento, por lo que me has contado es muy inteligente" -.

Respire hondo.

Pero no dejaba de pensar en ella, en Rosalie…-.

-¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? .

Seguramente follando a alguien.

Era muy zorra y eso me había demostrado apenas nos separamos, se fue corriendo a brazos de otro, mejor dicho de otros.

Y pues. Yo como el imbécil que era le había dedicado grandes poemas, libros entero a ella. Pensaba que era diferente.

Pero… como me había equivocado.

"¿y si me caso con la mocosa?"-.

Pensé por un instante.

Todo estaría bien… o eso creía.

Mi familia me dejaría tranquilo, y yo podría seguir con mi vida. En realidad no eran tan malo, o eso creía.

Recordé la conversación con mi padre que tuve esta tarde.

_Flash back_

_-¿Qué harás hijo? -._

_-me iré -._

_Mi padre respiro hondo._

_-si no te casa con ella…-._

_-me da igual -._

_-su padre la matara o la dejara como una puta para algunos de los clubs._

_-¿Cómo?-._

_-pensara que fue usada por ti…-._

_-pero no la he tocado -._

_-yo se pero las reglas son las reglas._

"_putas reglas" -._

_-hablare con el padre, la hare volver…-._

_-no, no lo hagas -._

_Mi padre se me quedo mirando, pero no dije nada mas, solo entre en la casa._

_Flash back._

Estaba casando.

O te casas o la harán una puta.

Y no era justo… nunca la había tocado, apenas hablamos.

Sin pensarlo me gire saliendo de la habitación. Baje las escaleras y camine al despacho de mi padre.

Ya no había nadie, la fiesta había terminado hace mucho.

Entre sin llamar.

Y estaba allí, trabajando. Mi padre me miro.

-me recuerdas a tu hermana, nunca llaman a la puertas -.

-claro… dije día que te vea follar a mi madre, yo me sacare los ojos-.

-exagerados el ofendido mientras fumaba.

-me casare con esa niña -.

El me miro por un largo rato.

-¿hablas enserio? -.

-sí, mañana -.

Mi padre se me acerco, me miro de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba.

-¿Estás seguro? –

-si í ñana me casare -.

El sonrió.

-¡duque! ¡llama a la familia que Vladimir se nos casa! -.

Mi padre gritando salió de allí.

Suspire.

También me fui de allí. Necesitaba un trago.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Entré en uno de los locales de streeptease más conocidos de la ciudad.

Alcohol y mujeres desnudas, era una combinación que en este momento me venía como anillo al dedo.

Me senté en la barra y una rubia no muy recatada con tetas grandes y operadas me dijo que si quería beber o que me bebiesen.

Una bonita forma de decir, quieres solo una copa o también lo acompañamos con una mamada.

-Beber- dije-.

Lo que menos necesitaba era pagar para que me la chupasen no señor, yo no recurría a esta mierda, no por ahora, veremos si dentro de unos años.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

La voz aniquiladora de Troy hizo que me girase.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Le estoy haciendo un favor a Hannival al venir a este lugar... tenía que recoger la recaudación semanal-.

-Ah...-.

-¿Está bien?-.

_"Oh genial... de psicólogo tienes a Troy, vas mejorando"-._

-Es esa niña verdad- hizo un gesto y la rubia multi operada le sirvió una copa de ginebra y a mi gin tonic de toda la vida-.

-Es una niña- dije dando un trago-.

-Es una virgen- le miré fijamente y él hizo lo mismo sus tatuajes cubría cada recoveco de su rostro como si fuese un fantasma o algún zombie- no hay mejor regalo que ese- el tatuado bebió su copa-.

-Es una niña...-.

-Todos la hemos visto, es una joven, una joven virgen dispuesta a darte lo que es suyo, dispuesta a regalarte lo que nadie ha tocado, vas a tener lo que nadie ha tenido y va a ser tuyo enteramente, estar con una virgen es así, es dar sorbos de algo parecido al cielo, en esta vida de mierda, joder es estar lo más cerca que estarás jamás del cielo-.

_"Que... profundo..."-._

-Si volviese atrás no haría lo que hice con Judith, me hubiese tomado mi tiempo, lo hubiese hecho más especial para ella, las mujeres son únicas cabreándose, son únicas haciendo muchas cosas pero si de verdad son únicas en algo... es en que todas piensan que su primera vez debe ser especial y como en las películas, nada de sexo duro al que estás acostumbrado- terminó su copa y la hizo patinar sobre la barra de madera hasta la rubia que la cogió y sirvió otra-.

-La verdad es... que no sé qué decir-.

-No tienes que decir nada, intenta que sea especial para ella, es lo único que puedo decirte-.

Se levantó y se fue...

-Hora de prepararse... mañana por la noche sería el enlace... me estaba acostumbrando a esto de las celebraciones express-.

Volví a casa no demasiado tarde y me encontré con una sorpresa...

**(Pov Rosa María)**

-Ha dicho que acepta y que se casará contigo- dijo el señor V-.

Asentí y no pude evitar sonreír, por fin se había decidido.

Lo había hecho y gracias a los consejos de Atenea.

Salí del salón y fui hacia la cocina a estas horas Eric tenía un pequeño descanso y podíamos tomar café o en mi caso té con limón.

Me senté en la mesa y él ya tenía preparada la bandeja con el té y su café.

Se sentó enfrente de mí y me miró.

Eric no parecía un sirviente, era apuesto, de complexión delgada y pelo rubio largo y recogido en un recatado moño bajo.

Sus ojos eran grandes de color avellana, era un buen amigo.

Había sido un consuelo y lo seguía siendo por la ausencia del señor.

-¿Qué novedades hay hoy _pequeña_?-.

-Hoy el señor V me ha dicho que me casaré con el señor-.

-Vaya... es una buena... noticia- dijo sirviendo el te-.

-Sí, lo es una muy buena noticia-.

-¿Cuándo será?-.

-Esta noche-.

-Pero.. no tienes vestido-.

-Si lo tengo, me casaré con el vestido que mi madre usó en su boda, me hace especial ilusión-.

-¿Tú quieres casarte con él?-.

Asentí y moví el té con la cucharilla.

-Él no te quiere-.

Miré el agua del té y no dije nada, sabía que tenía razón.

-Mereces que te cuiden y te quieran-.

-Tengo que casarme con él...

**(Pov Vladimir)**

-_Él no te quiere...mereces que te cuiden y te quieran-._

_-Tengo que casarme con él...-._

"_Hijo de puta, quería follarsela y no sabía cómo_ _coño hacerlo para hacerla caer_"-.

-Escucha... _pequeña-._

_"__¿PEQUEÑA?__"-._

-¿Si?-.

-Yo... tú...-.

Entré en la cocina.

-Tú, sal fuera-.

El mayordomo se levantó y se fue.

-Y tú a dormir, mañana será un día largo-.

Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos y asintió, se levantó y se fue corriendo a la habitación.

-Niña tonta...- respiré profundamente-.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15 **

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Y estaba aquí… todos estaban aquí…

"_hay demasiadas personas" -._

-ven hijo, conocerás al padre de tu novia -.

No pude decirle nada a mi padre que prácticamente me arrastro hacia donde estaba ese tipo…

-procura no decir nada mi padre.

"_¿y eso?" -._

Al llegar al jardín donde estaban todos hablando alegremente, fuimos hacia unas de las mesas que estaban preparadas para la cena que se haría después del casamiento.

En donde estaban sentado, duque, Hannival , Troy,Hakon y otro que no conocí.

-james padre hablo y un hombre se levanto de la mesa.

Okey… mordí mi lengua para no decir nada.

El tipo tenía un rostro de un sádico hijo de puta. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

-el es mi hijo Vladimir…-.

-hasta que por fin conozco al novio…-.

"_Vladimir… cálmate" -._

Nos sentamos en las sillas.

-dime hijo….-.

"_NO SOY TU HIJO" -._

-¿a qué parte del negocio te dedicas? -.

-no me dedico al negocio dije entre dientes.

Todos estaban callados.

-vamos, ya me puedes decir la verdad, no creo eso del intelectual… riéndose.

"_1…-."_

-es una pérdida de tiempo…-.

"_2…."-._

-es una fachada, dime la verdad -.

"_2 y medio…"-._

-es la verdad, me he dedicado desde que tengo memoria hacer lo que soy dije lo mas tranquilamente posible -.

El no dijo nada. Solo me miro.

-pues es verdad -.

-pues si –

-no creo que seas un buen marido para mi hija pensé que…-.

"_3…" -._

No lo deje terminar de hablar. Sujete el cuchillo que tenía frente a mí clavándoselo en la mano que tenia apoyada sobre la mesa.

(Hakon Pov)

Bien. Esto no se veía todo los días, claro que no.

Vladimir le clavo el cuchillo en la mano de ese tipo, la verdad esto se estaba volviendo divertido, todos mirábamos sin poder creer lo que veíamos.

El siempre había sido muy tranquilo, era la primera vez que lo veía realmente enfadado.

-en primer lugar Vladimir serio. Su voz sonó como la de V cuando este se enfadaba -. No soy tu hijo y en tu vida vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de ese modo entre dientes mientras retorcía el cuchillo sobre la mesa y el mantel se manchaba de sangre segundo lugar no vuelvas a mencionar mi trabajo, no tienes una pequeña idea de lo arduo que es. –lo miro fijamente -.y en tercer lugar nunca más, vuelvas a dirigirte a mi o a Rosa María sin mi permiso dijo de nuevo con la voz totalmente calmada.

Y dicho eso en su mano apareció una navaja

"y eso….de donde salió…"-.

Sin decir nada, le corto dos de los cinco dedos de la mano.

El tipo no grito, no dijo nada, estaba en estado de schok como todos.

Y se fue.

-esto no se ve todos los días .

Todos me miraron.

-le ha hecho bien pasar tiempo con Blasco í ampliamente.

(Rosa María)

Mi padre tenía vendada la mano. Dijo que se había lastimado, asentí sin creerlo.

La ceremonia había sido muy bonita. Todos estaban aquí, y el señor se había casado conmigo. Conmigo.

Seguía sin creerlo, pero ahora era su esposa.

Después de la cena, junto con Ate subí a mi nueva habitación. Ella me ayudo a quitarme el vestido y lo guardo.

Me dio un bonito camisón de seda blanco y se fue.

Puse el camisón y me metí en la cama…olía a él. Yo sabía lo que pasaría esta noche.

Las monjas me lo explicaron. Las luces estarían apagadas y yo debía cerrar fuerte mis ojos y quedarme quieta.

Nada más, si no era pecado.

El señor entro en la habitación. Me miro fijamente y cerró la puerta. Camino hacia la cama quitando sus zapatos, se sentó en la misma. Quito su chaqueta y su camisa…-.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos, nunca había visto a un hombre así. El se levanto de la cama y yo entre abrí mis dedos mirándolo.

Tenía un dibujo en unos de sus brazos, era un tatuaje… no me imagine que el señor tuviera un tatuaje pero le quedaba bonito.

-¿Qué te ocurre mocosa? -.

Mordí mi labio.

-sé lo que pasara… -.

-¿lo sabes? rio.

-si…-.

-¿y que pasara? -.

Estaba totalmente avergonzada.

-yo debo cerrar fuerte los ojos y quedarme totalmente quieta… -.

Pude escuchar como respiro hondo.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Dios era una niña... no tenía ni idea del sexo no tenía idea de nada...

Me metí en la cama y apagué la luz así sería más fácil para ella ¿no?

Las palabras de Troy resonaban en mi cabeza, yo no estaba acostumbrado a estar con vírgenes, me gustaba la experiencia en el sexo y exigía a las mujeres con las que estaba o tenía algo de sado poder tener experiencia... pero como explicar que me iban los látigos y los cueros a una cría de quince años.

Avancé hacia ella y estaba quieta como me dijo que estaría.

La besé en los labios pero no se movió un leve susurro de aprobación se escuchó, la volví a besar y esta vez sus labios se abrieron un poco, sus labios eran suaves, confortables. Troy tenía razón al final esto iba a ser bueno, esto de enseñar.

Acaricié sus caderas, tenía unas curvas perfectas, la besé con más ainco y subí la tela de su camisón hasta dejar su sexo expuesto para mí.

Lo acaricié estaba caliente y listo para que entrasen en él.

Introduje muy poco a poco mis dedos, no quería hacerle daño era una cría, intentaría que fuese "especial".

Ella no dijo nada su respiración se aceleró. Quité mis dedos y empujé mi polla en ella llenándola ella gritó un poco por la sorpresa y sus uñas se clavaron en mis antebrazos.

Cuanto antes acabase esto mejor para los dos.

Empujé de nuevo y bombeé en su interior, estaba tan estrecha... mierda, se sentía tan bien, hasta que me corrí en su interior y me aparté de ella.

Hacía tiempo que no practicaba sexo y este había sido satisfactorio.

Una virgen... había sido bueno.

Un leve gimoteo se escuchó en la oscura habitación, era ella ¿estaba llorando?.

-Ey... Rosa... ¿Estás bien?-.

-me duele mi señor-.

"_IDIOTA HAS IDO MUY RÁPIDO..."-._

Encendí la luz y la miré, estaba llorando de verdad.

La acerqué a mí y la abracé.

-Es normal que duela la primera vez-.

Ella asintió y me abrazó. Apagué la luz de nuevo. Hacía frío ella estaba temblando. Le eché la manta por encima y la besé en los labios.

**(Pov Ate)**

-¿Crees que se entenderán?- susurré-.

La imagen de V paseando en brazos y sin camisa a la pequeña Evangeline me hizo sonreír, le estaba dando su biberón y le tarareaba algo sin ritmo alguno pero a la pequeña parecía gustarle, sus manos se apoyaban en el biberón que su padre le estaba dando y lo miraba fijo y largo tiempo.

-Si se entenderás- dijo V finalmente-.

Acostó a la niña pero esta lloraba así que V se acostó y puso entre ambos a Evangeline que nos miraba divertida.

-¿Te divierte?- dije besándole en la mejilla-.

La niña se rió y miró a su padre.

-Mi Evangeline-.

Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ese nombre para él, ese nombre para él lo era todo, porque ese era el nombre de su madre y sabía todo lo que la quería y sabía lo importante que era para él llamar a su hija Evangeline.

-Vladimir me lo agradecerá- dijo V-.

-Seguro- le besé en los labios y la niña se puso a llorar-.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo V y esta hizo un puchero-.

-Está celosa- reí-.

V abrazó a la pequeña Evangeline hasta que se durmió y la pudo acostar en la cuna.

-Mañana veremos al a feliz pareja- le dije a V abrazándole-.

-Si... mañana lo veremos-.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Me desperté teniendo a la pequeña Rosa María junto a mí. Ella me abrazaba dejando su cabeza sobre mi torso.

Se sentía bien…-.

Ya no recordaba la última vez que estuve así con una mujer. Había pasado un largo tiempo.

Mire fijamente el techo.

"_¿Qué hora serian?" -._

Cogí mi móvil mirando la hora.

Las 6.10 a.m.

Demasiado tarde Vladimir.

Me queje. Solía despertarme a las 4.30 am todos los días… si llegaba a dormir.

El móvil sonó, otro mensaje de texto más. Lo abrí para leer.

"_Vladimir, ¿Dónde te has metido?. Llama, besos. Leah" -._

"_estoy preocupada por ti, llámame, Nessie" -._

"_amigo, ¿y? la tierra te ha comido. Paul" -._

"_Vladimir, Vladimir seguramente estaros en brazos de tu bella mujer. Habla en cuanto puedas. Benjamin"-._

Suspire.

Paul era mi amigo, un amigo que conocía desde los 17 años como Benjamins. Abrí mi correo electrónico mandándole un e-mail a cada uno, explicándole mi nueva situación.

También mi relación con mis colegas/sumisas debía ser cortada inmediatamente. Pero no por teléfono.

Esta noche era la presentación de mi libro. Allí les diría que me había casado y que todo se había terminado.

Deje el móvil en silencio. Lo guarde en la mesilla de noche. Me levante de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la mocosa que ahora era mi esposa.

Camine hacia el baño y me metí en la ducha dándole al agua. Comencé a ducharme. Una ducha por la mañana siempre venía bien.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH -.

"_¿Qué coño…."-._

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-.

Salí corriendo de la ducha y allí estaba Rosa María. Llorando.

Me acerque hacia ella y la abrace. Estaba todo mojado a causa de la ducha.

-¿Por qué gritas?-.

-moriré… llorando.

Suspire.

-claro que no, ¿Por qué dices eso? -.

-por la sangre…-.

Y la mire a ella y las sabanas, estaba todo cubierto de sangre.

Respire hondo.

-no morirás…esto es normal la primera vez -.

-¿y porque usted no tiene sangre? -.

-porque solo te ha pasado a ti su mejilla llores que no es nada malo.

Ella asintió y me miro a los ojos.

-¿ha terminado con la ducha?...me gustaría ducharme.

-ve mocosa -.

No dijo nada. Se envolvió todo lo que pudo con las sabanas y se encerró en el baño.

**(Rosa María)**

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla.

La habitación ya estaba ordenada, y el desayuno sobre la cama. Pero el señor no estaba.

Me senté en la cama y levante la taza de té.

Había una nota.

"_quiero verte, en la cocina, 11 pm. Eric" -._

No debía ir… pero Eric era mi amigo, el señor seguramente dormiría. Iría y volvería rápido.

La puerta se abrió y escondí la noche debajo de mí.

-hola mocosa -.

Suspire.

-no me llamo así…-.

-te llamare como quiera -.

No dije mas nada y comencé a beber el té. Lo mire, estaba leyendo algo.

-¿Qué haremos hoy…? .

El dejo de leer y me miro.

-debo preparar un discurso que daré esta noche en la presentación de un libro -.

Sonreí.

-puedes hacer lo que quieras-.

-quiero estar con usted -.

-te aburrirás -.

-no importa -.

Suspiro.

-¿a qué hora iremos a la presentación…-.

-no, tú te quedaras -.

-¿Por qué? -.

-porque es muy tarde, iré y volveré, tardare lo menos posible -.

Asentí sin más.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**(Pov Rosa María)**

A la hora indicada y cuando el señor ya no estaba en casa y se había ido a la presentación fui a hablar con Eric.

-Hola pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Hola-.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien... un poco adolorida-.

-Puedo imaginarlo...- me miró- tengo algo para ti pero no puedes decir nada o me despedirán júralo-.

-Tienes mi palabra, lo juro por Dios-.

-Bien... le he puesto un micro a tu señor... te ha mentido sobre lo de la conferencia... va a ver a otras mujeres-.

Tragué saliva... ¿era eso verdad?

Apreté los puños y cerré los ojos... ¿eso es lo que quería, tratarme como había tratado mi madre a mi padre toda la vida?.

Me negaba a eso, solo pedía un poco de comprensión, un poco de cariño.

-¿Tienes la dirección?-.

-Sí, la he escuchado mientras se la decía a la señorita Atenea-.

-Dámela-.

-Vístete de manera llamativa, así no te pedirán invitación-.

Asentí.

Eric me puso la dirección en una tarjetita, y la metí en mi bolso.

Me vestí con ropa de Ate, se la cogí prestada, un vestido rojo ajustado, corto y escotado, unos tacones del mismo color.

Me pinté los labios y los ojos y me solté el cabello... llamativa como me dijo Eric.

Estaba encolerizada, ¿así era lo que me esperaba, ser el premio de consolación de un hombre, como lo fue mi madre con él.?

Llamé a un taxi, nadie me vio por suerte y le di la dirección.

Al bajar todos me miraban pero no hice caso. Subí las escaleras que había, los fotógrafos hacían todos por doquier y al llegar antes de que me preguntasen dije.

-Soy la esposa de Vladimir Casannova-.

Automáticamente me dejaron pasar, quería ver esto con mis propios ojos, necesitaba verlo.

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Y bueno estaba con Nessie sentados en un sofá de aquel enorme local, todos hablaban y el cuarteto de cuerda armonizaba la velada.

-No puedes dejarme Vladimir- susurró-.

-Yo... no me parece bien, ella es mi esposa-.

-Pero no la amas-.

-pero da igual, estoy casado... tienes que...-.

Pero antes de que me diese cuenta se lanzó y me besó en la boca.

Echaría de menos a Nessie como también echaría de menos a Leah, claro que Leah se lo había tomado bien, y Nessie se negaba.

Cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos ella estaba justa detrás de Nessie contemplando la escena.

_"M.I.E.R.D.A"-._

Ella estaba furiosa y vestida... mierda vestía como una mujer, no como una niña iba vestida y peinada como una autentica mujer y un flash me vino a la cabeza, yo había estado en la misma situación que ella justo en la misma... yo vi como otro tipo besaba a mi esposa.

Nessie se giró y la miró.

-¿Y por esta cría es por quien me dejas?-.

No sabía qué coño decir... mierda estaba esperando que llorase que actuase como una cría que era lo que verdaderamente era pero no lo hizo. Se giró sobre sus talones y se fue andando hacia la puerta.

-ROSA-.

Fui tras ella y la sujeté del brazo.

-Oye yo no quise... lo juro estaba cortando con...-. pero antes de que pudiese seguir hablado me dio una fuerte cachetada en la cara que hizo que me picase.

-Primero tienes intimidad conmigo y luego cortas con ellas, debía ser al contrario-.

-Yo...-.

-Tú eres tan despreciable como mi padre, si es esto lo que quieres, pasar tu tiempo con furcias hazlo, yo no te quiero cerca de mí, me repugnas-.

_"¿QUE COÑO HAS ECHO VLADIMIR?"-._

Como si alguien me hubiese retorcido el hígado... la miré incrédulo ¿dónde estaba la niña de anoche... joder... yo había hecho esto? La había convertido en esto. La culpa era mía.

-Rosa...-.

-VLADIMIR- dijo altiva-.

Se fue corriendo hacia la puerta y por lo que vi entró en el taxi.

Mierda... mierda... mierda...mierda...

A la mierda la puta conferencia... joder...

Me fui de allí, tenía que volver a casa y arreglar esto.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**(Pov Rosa María)**

Me encerré en la habitación. Quite mi ropa y me metí en la ducha, comencé a llorar y me senté en el suelo de la misma.

Sentía el agua caer sobre mí.

También escuchaba los golpes de la puerta.

Estaba tan pero tan cabreada… me había usado.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos. Ahora debía pensar que hacer… pero estaba casada con él, no podía hacer mucho.

Y un fuerte ruido hiso que me levante del suelo de la ducha de un salto.

Vladimir entro en la habitación y camino hacia el baño. Estaba serio. Nunca lo había visto así.

Me sujeto del brazo sacándome de la ducha.

-¡SUELTAME! -.

-Calla -.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES! -.

Y para mi sorpresa así lo hiso.

-vete con esa mujer, eres un idiota un imbécil, no me quieres, no me quieres, solo me usas ni me llamas por mi nombre, vete con esa … con esa puta y haz lo que quieras, no me interesa, yo me iré con mi padre.

-¿has terminado? -.

Lo mire y quise pegarle pero el sujeto mi mano.

-esta noche quise ir solo porque me separaría de las relaciones que hasta el día antes de nuestra boda había tenido. No quise llevarte porque no quería que vieras nada, no me iré a ningún lado porque esas mujeres no me interesan, en cambio tu sí. Eres mi esposa, pero si quieres irte allí tienes la puerta, eres libre de hacer lo que te parezca. Me ocupare personalmente que no te pase nada.

No dije nada.

-yo no la bese Rosa María, fue ella quien se lanzo para besarme.

-no te creo…-.

-puedo llegar hacer terco y orgulloso, te abras dado cuenta, pero no miento. Nunca lo hice y no tengo porque hacerlo -.

Lo mire.

- te respeto mocosa, por eso quise que todo lo que tenía que estar en mi pasado quedara allí por siempre -.

-eso le decía mi padre a mi madre y el llevaba otras mujeres a su habitación…-.

-no soy como tu padre, cosa que me alegro, soy diferente. Yo en verdad te respeto -.

Suspire.

-si eso es verdad… ¿me respeta porque quieres o por compromiso?-.

-por que te quiero -.

No dijo nada más. Se giro dejándome parada en medio del baño con la palabra en la boca.

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Respire hondo.

Baje las escaleras

"¿Qué podría hacer?"

Obligarla a que se quedase a mi lado. No. NUNCA JAMAS.

Frote las manos en mi rostro y entre en unos de los salones de la casa. Mi padre con duque y Jackson y troy también estaban allí.

Y por supuesto. Hannival.

-¿problemas y no llevas un día de casado? mi padre.

Todos me miraron.

-¿es cierto? -.

-¿Qué es cierto V? -.

-que fuiste a ver a otras -.

Lo mire fijamente.

-no es lo que crees, debía cortar con todas las demás -.

-¿y por no lo has hecho antes? -.

-porque me he casado de un día para el otro hombre-zombi dije a troy.

Hakon comenzó a reírse.

-hombre-zombi, un buen sobrenombre el riendo.

-te creo hijo.

-ella no -.

-lo hará…-.

-no entiendo algo. miramos a duque -.¿cómo te encontró? -.

Buena pregunta… todos sabían que no le había dado la dirección…-.

Quite la chaqueta y la lance contra unos de los sofás. Necesitaba un trago.

Pero en ese momento algo cayo de la chaqueta hacia el suelo.

-bonito micrófono Hannival como si nada.

Hakon lo levanto del suelo lanzándomelo hacia mí. Lo sujete en la mano.

-¿Quién te ha puesto eso? -.

-si lo supiera duque no estaría aquí parado mirando esto como un idiota -.

Y mí querido cuñado de nuevo rio.

-¿Quién te ha dado la chaqueta antes de salir? pregunto Hannival.

"_MIERDA" -._

-Eric entre dientes.

Lo mataría. Practicaría con él las practicas de torturas del siglo XII.

-¡HAVERS! mi padre y duque.

El estuvo al instante en el salón donde estábamos.

-llama a Eric duque.

El viejo mayordomo asintió y salió de allí.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

**(Pov Rosa María)**

Me metí en la cama y me tapé hasta por encima de la cabeza, las luces estaban apagadas y alguien abrió la puerta, supuse que sería el señor.

Me asomé bajando las sábanas y si era él, pero tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño donde había entrado.

Se estaba lavando las manos.

-¿Se ha hecho daño?-.

-¿Ahora vuelves a llamarme de usted niña?-.

-Si no quieres ayuda me voy-.

-No necesito ayuda, estoy bien... he tenido un problema con alguien que me ha puesto un micrófono-.

Me tapé la boca y lo miré por el espejo, él me estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Que ha pasado con Eric?-.

-ME CULPAS A MI DE NO AVISAR A MIS SUMISAS ANTES DE ESTAR CONTIGO CUANDO ME ERA PRÁCTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE HACERLO Y TU TE PREOCUPAS POR EL CRIADO-.

-Es mi amigo...-.

-DEJA DE DECIR ESA TONTERÍA QUIERE FOLLARTE ¿NO LO VES?-.

-No me grite...-.

-ACLÁRATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ-.

-QUE NO ME GRITE-.

-TU ESTAS GRITANDO-.

-NO TÚ ESTÁS GRITANDO-.

-SI GRITO PORQUE ESTOY CELOSO Y PORQUE TE QUIERO-.

Me tapé la boca... lo había dicho, lo había dicho...

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro en silencio en medio del baño la sangre se había ido de mis manos.

Ella se acercó despacio como si yo fuese un animal, y en realidad respiraba por la boca, mi pecho estaba hinchado tomando aire y exhalándolo por la boca en rápidas bocanadas de aire.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de mi sus pequeñas y finas manos cogieron las mías y tiró de mi despacio esperando a que la siguiese y para mi eterna sorpresa lo hice, era como si mis piernas hubiesen perdido su propia voluntad.

Ella se sentó y sin saberlo hice lo mismo a su lado, mierda que me estaba pasando, ahora ella me controlaba.

Encima de la mesilla de noche había un bote pequeño y blanco, ella vertió la crema en mis manos y la echó.

Sus dedos se movían son soltura sobre los míos y entre ellos, miraba mis manos concentrada como si estuviese haciendo un verdadero trabajo, era relajante. La miré sin entender muy bien porque ahora me trataba como a un niño cuando la niña era ella.

Cuando acabó puso mis manos sobre mis piernas y me miró.

-Yo le amo mi señor- inclinó su cabeza y besó mis manos- haría lo que fuese por usted, me sentí celosa de esas mujeres por codiciar lo que ante los ojos de Dios es mío-.

"_Di algo gilipollas_"-.

-Ah...-.

"_O.R.I.G.I.N.A.L_"-.

Ella fue la que me besó esta vez, despacio y lento.

-Manténgase alegado de esas malas mujeres mi señor, mi paciencia no es muy extensa como ha podido comprobar-.

Quería más... asentí, tenía razón, ahora mismo me podía decir que quemase la casa porque eso era lo correcto y yo correría a por las cerillas y la gasolina.

La besé en los labios despacio, lento, no había prisas para esto.

La acosté en la cama y me arrodillé ante ella, era mi esposa, era lo apropiado. Besé sus piernas hasta levantar ese camisón de seda blanco y bajar sus bragas de satén del mismo color.

Ella ni hizo nada, me tocó el pelo lento comedido como yo lo estaba haciendo con ella.

Llevé mi boca a su sexo, lamiéndola y chupándola despacio, saboreándola era la primera vez que hacíamos estoy y quería que ella se llevase un buen recuerdo.

Empujé mi lengua entre los pliegues de su sexo y ella gimió, un sonido delicioso, cerré los ojos y moví mi lengua despacio pero duro sobre ella hasta que se corrió pero no paré quería más de ella en mi boca, así que empujé toda mi lengua dentro de ella, ese lugar donde nadie excepto yo había estado, que diferente me parecía todo ahora. Volvió a correrse su respiración era una canción que se repetía quejosa en la oscuridad de la habitación. Me tumbé a su lado y la abracé ella hizo lo mismo.

La cubrí con las sábanas de la cama y su cuerpo se relajó a mi tacto.

-Mi señor...- susurró-.

-Shhh- la abracé de nuevo y la besé en la coronilla-.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

AMIGOS

(Vladimir Pov)

Mire fijamente hacia la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación. Ya era de día. Y seguramente tarde.

"_¿Cuándo es la última vez que has dormido tanto?" -._

La respuesta era sencilla.

Nunca.

Desde que era un crio de 4 años, me levantaba a las 7 de la mañana. Cuando era adolecente me levantaba a las 5.40 y cuando ya iba la universidad… directamente no solia dormir.

Pero ahora… ahora no quería moverme de la cama.

Esta mocosa me había vuelto loco. Mi sencillo mundo ahora estaba terminado.

Debía cuidar de ella, como todos los hombres en mi familia hacían con sus mujeres. Lo cual, no me desagradaba en absoluto.

Me gustaba la idea de hacerlo.

Rosa María se movió medio dormida, la estreche con más fuerza contra mi torso. Al hacerlo ella abrió sus ojos mirándome fijamente.

-hola mi señor… .

-hola mocosa -.

Ella enterró su rostro en mi torso.

-quiero decirle algo…-.

-te escucho -.

Le dije mientras acariciaba su columna vertebral con las yemas de mis dedos.

-lo de anoche… me ha gustado ella en un hilo de susurro.

Sonreír cuando la pude escuchar.

-¿te ha gustado….?-.

Ella asintió.

-a mí también me ha gustado -.

Ella no dijo más. Solo me abrazo con fuerza. La estreche todo lo fuerte contra mi torso.

Ella era mía… y nadie me la quitaría.

La puerta de la habitación sonó con unos suaves golpes.

"_¿Quién coño era?" -._

-¡FUERA! í -.

Rosa maría me miro. Yo la mire a ella y bese sus labios.

-señor Vladimir…lo siento tanto -.

"_era havers" -._

-pero el señor Benjamín García está aquí…-.

Respire hondo. Bese la frente de rosa María y me senté en la cama.

-Havers…dile que bajare enseguida -.

No se escucho mas nada y fue cuando ella hablo -.

-¿Quién es Benjamín…? -.

-es un amigo caminando hacia el armario y buscando mi ropa la cual me puse -.vístete que te lo presentare -.

(Rosa María)

Cuando termine de vestirme baje las escaleras hasta el salón principal, se podía escuchar la risa del señor como de otras personas.

Dude en entrar o no, pero él me había dicho que bajase.

Entre en salón.

En unos de los sofás estaba el señor, en otros dos hombres más y dos jóvenes que no conocía.

Al verme se levantaron, me acerque hacia el señor y el sujeto mi mano.

-Rosa.. el son dos amigos míos. Benjamín ñalo a un hombre de su misma edad -.y a Paul era más moreno y de más edad que el primero -.y ellos son, Alec y Felix , dos de mis mejores estudiantes y chicos, ella es Rosa, mi esposa. -.

"_mi esposa"-._

Sonaba bien. Muy bien.

Los cuatro me saludaron cordialmente, hice lo mismo sonriéndole, eran muy amables.

-¿Cómo se han conocido? atreví a preguntar.

No era común que una mujer casa hablara… pero ellos y en especial el señor no se molestaron.

-en la universidad Benjamín -. Aquí en roma.

-yo debo decir que lo conocí en la universidad de Atenea, en Grecia quejo riendo Paul -.

-con Alec lo conocimos en unas clases que daba reemplazando a un profesor en el bachillerato fijo felix -.

Sentí como me abrazo atrayéndose hacia él. Sonreí y entrelace nuestros dedos.

-todos son buenos en lo que hacen … mi señor yo soy el mejor -.

Y al decir todos comenzamos a reírnos.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

ME GUSTA ESTAR CONTIGO

(Pov Vladimir)

Cuando todos se fueron de la sala Rosa María dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y me miró apremiante, esperando a que yo dijese algo.

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer?-.

-No mi señor...-.

-Entonces quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar-.

-¿Donde mi señor?-.

-No me cuestiones-.

Ella asintió y se levantó de donde estaba.

Era obediente y eso me gustaba. La besé en los labios y la levanté del suelo.

Un carraspeo se escuchó.

Era V.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- dijo-.

-Si- La dejé en de pie en el suelo y miré a mi padre-.

-Tengo que decir que me alegro-.

Cogí de la mano a Rosa María y fui con ella hacia la habitación.

-¿Está cansado mi señor?-.

Tuve que reírme.

Al entrar la deje caer en la cama y ella me miró sin entender.

La giré sobre la cama y su respiración se hizo más fuerte.

Subí la tela de ese vestido de niña buena y la besé en el cuello

Quité sus bragas de satén y abrí sus piernas.

-Apóyate sobre las manos y las rodillas niña- dije con voz ronca casi gutural-.

Ella lo hizo obediente como yo quería, besé su espalda y la tomé desde atrás pero despacio, sabía que era su primera vez así.

Ella gimió y gritó entre sorprendida.

Metí mis dedos en su sexo y volvió a gemir esta vez con todo lo que tenía y me moví una y otra vez hacia ella desprecio pero con ritmo hasta que se corrió dos veces seguidas, sus manos flaquearon.

-Aún no mocosa- siseé-.

Y aguantó bastante bien hasta que me corrí.

(Pov Rosa María)

Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero era un dolor bueno, estábamos sin ropa sobre la cama, la tarde caía, y hacía calor.

Le abracé todo lo fuerte que pude...

-Me gusta estar contigo-.

-Me gusta estar contigo- dijo a la misma vez que yo-.

Ambos sonreímos.

Fui yo la que avanzó para besarle en los labios, su pelo era suave y del mismo color que el de su madre.

Era bonito, me gustaba al tacto y a la vista.

Lo volví a besar y esta vez moví mis labios como él me enseñó.

-Tengo que estu...-.

Pero no lo dejé terminar, quería más... mucho más.

Así que lo besé otra vez.

-Shhh- dije sobre sus labios-.

Y él asintió y me abrazó sobre su pecho.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

NUEVAS NOTICIAS

(Vladimir Pov)

Estaba cansado. Y un poco alterado.

Demasiado…-.

Rosa María dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. Mientras yo, no dejaba de estudiar. Estos últimos días me había atrasado como nunca.

Dentro de nada llegaría mis finales, y con ellos la terminación de mi carrera.

Otra mas.

¿y después que? -.

Después nada, seguiría viajando y ella vendrían conmigo. Nada mas.

Seguiría con mi vida.

Aparte no dejaba de pensar en una cosa.

Que pasaría cuando tuviéramos un hijo… o una niña, no quería que creciera con esas normas de la familia, que algunas eran tan medievales.

Debía ver otro mundo.

Otras cosas.

Y después elegir.

En Europa no quería vivir… en estados unidos poco. Solo quedaba América. Tenia varios amigos allí.

Podría trabajar de mi profesión y vivir tranquilo.

Pero donde…

En Brasil… viviría en Brasil. Era ideal.

Hablaba perfectamente el idioma y en más de una oportunidad varias universidades de allí me habían pedido para ir.

Sería el momento perfecto.

Deje los apuntes sobre la mesa frotando mis ojos con mis manos,

Estaba cansado.

Necesitaba dormir un poco.

En verdad lo necesitaba. Pero no, mejor un café y a seguir estudiando.

Me levante y Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Entre en la cocina y me serví un café, al momento entro mi padre…seguro salía del sótano.

-¿Cómo va hijo? -.

-estudiando í mi café.

-siempre estudias… -.

-así es -.

-¿todo bien con rosa…? -.

-todo perfecto -.

-¿Estas bien? -.

-si, solo un poco cansado, ¿y mamá? -.

-durmiendo con tu hermana -.

Lo mire dejando la taza de café sobre la encimera de la cocina -.

-vivire en Brasil -.

-¿por cuantos meses? -.

-no me entiendes, viviré en Brasil, por siempre-.

-Vladimir…no puedes hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿por las reglas? -.

No dijo nada.

-sabes que no comparto algunas de las reglas, y quiero vivir, ahora que me case, en otro país.

-¿y será Brasil? -.

-si, será Brasil -.

El suspiro.

-no puedes dejar a tu madre, a tu familia…-.

-no dejo a nadie, todos sabrán donde estoy y podrán verme cuando quiera -.

-eres el padrino de…-.

-de mi pequeña hermana, y como tal cumpliré ese papel, pero no me pidas que me quede mas tiempo porque no lo hare -.

No dije más. Deje la taza en el fregadero y subí nuevamente a la habitación.

Antes de irme, debía cerrar una historia en mi vida. Y era decirle a rosa maria que estuve casado.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

ENAMORADA

(Pov Vladimir)

Me senté en la cama y la miré estaba dormida...

Ella abrió sus ojos y me miró.

-Hola mocosa-.

Ella sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

-Hola mi señor- besó mis manos-.

-Tengo... que hablar contigo de algo-.

-¿De qué?-.

-Verás no es fácil para mí-.

Su expresión cambió.

-¿va a dejarme?-.

-No!, Cristo... no haría eso-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Yo estuve casado una vez-.

Ella no dijo nada.

-Fue... con una mujer Rosalie... y no funcionó lo dejamos y yo me quedé tocado la verdad, renuncié a las relaciones estables por esa mujer-.

-¿Aun... la ama?- su voz era un susurro-.

-Claro que no... Sabes creo que me estoy enamorando de ti-.

Ella me miró y después miró mis manos.

-¿Esta seguro mi señor?-.

-Estoy completamente seguro-.

-Sabe usted ha sido bueno conmigo, al principio no pero ahora sí, es bueno conmigo, gentil, me protege y sé que también le amo...-.

La abracé y la besé en los labios con todo lo que tenía.

(Pov Rosa María)

El señor había salido a hacer un examen y yo merodeaba por la casa, me crucé con el señorito Máximo el hijo menor del señor Blad.

-¿Tú también vas a la reunión?-.

-¿Qué reunión?-.

-Yo que se... están locas, las mujeres están en el salón del té de la abuela Casannova-.

Asentí y me acerqué donde se escuchaban risas.

Al entrar vi que estaban todas las mujeres de los Casannova tomaban te o copas con bebidas.

Ari, Aitana, Zafrina, Atenea, Bree, Mell y Alaska.

-Ey hola pequeña- dijo Atenea- ven a sentarte con nosotras-.

Me senté al lado de mi suegra y esta me sirvió una taza de té.

-Entonces todo bien...-.

-Vamos cuéntanos- dijo Mell-.

-Si- dijo Alaska- los detalles guarros-.

Me sonrojé.

-Wow, aquí ha habido sexo del bueno- dijo Zafrina-.

Me sonrojé aún más.

-Vengaa cuenta, hace un momento Ari nos contaba los que

Blad le hacía-.

-¿En serio hablan de estas cosas?- susurré-.

-Ate es sexologa y nos dice cómo podemos hacer algunas cosas ya ellos les gusta- Aitana abrazó a una muñeca-.

-Bueno pues...- comenzé y todas se callaron- el señor puso su boca ahí... y...-.

-Sexo oral- dijo Zafrina-.

-Si- susurré- bueno no se-.

-Uyyy a ti te quedan muchas reuniones de estas- dijo Bree-.

-Bueno sigue Ari- dijo Atenea- así la nueva se suelta-.

-Pues eso, entonces me puso unos grilletes y me azotó-.

-¿Y te gustó?- dijo Zafrina-.

-Si- susurró-.

_"LE HABÍA PEGADO"-._

-¿Y después?- dijo Atenea-.

-Después tuvimos sexo en el comedor sobre la mesa, el detrás de mi-.

Me sonroje, el señor y yo también habíamos hecho eso.

-Cuando tengas sexo anal procura hacer resistencia ya sabes... así el lo disfruta mucho más- dijo Atenea como si nada-.

Ari asintió.

-Tu turno Zafri- dijo Atenea-.

-Bueno eres mi madre... no me siento cómoda...-.

-Vamos, es sexo, ¿hay algo más natural? además quien mejor que nosotras para aconsejarte-.

-Bueno bueno- la mujer de negro miró a Bree- yo hoy tuve un despertar de boca-.

-¿De boca?- susurré-.

-Sí, su boca estaba... ahí-.

-¿Y COMO FUE?- dijeron todas a la vez-.

-Fue...fue...- suspiró- con el no hay palabras-.

Bree le tiró un cojín a la cara y Aitana se tapó los oídos.

-Awwwwwwwww!- dijo Ate- eso es bueno, mi niña guapa está enamorada-.

Todas nos reímos. Estas reuniones eran divertidas...


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

EL DESPUÉS

(Vladimir Pov)

Me tumbe en la cama mirándome fijamente el techo. Sentía la mirada de Rosa María sobre mí.

La mire.

Ella se había sentado a mi lado.

-¿has sentido algo a verla? -.

Negué.

-no, y sabes algo...-.

-que...-.

-que nunca estuve enamorado de esa mujer, solo me había engañado.

Ella me miro fijamente con sus grandes ojos.

-yo...-.

-yo te amo mocosa -.

Y era cierto, la amaba, y después de ver a Rosalie me había dado cuenta. Ella era una zorra y lo seguiría siendo por siempre, en cambio mi mocosa no era así, era todo lo que yo quería por siempre.

-¿te gusta Brasil? -.

-¿Brasil? -.

-Si...-.

-no sé, dicen que es bonito, nunca he ido.

-viviremos allí -.

-¿cómo...?-.

-viviremos allí.

-¿por qué?-.

-porque quiero trabajar allí, he pasado unos meses allí y me ha encantado, es un país muy alegre.

Ella sonrió y me abrazo.

-iré a donde usted vaya mi señor-.

(Rosa María)

_**(meses después)**_

Suspire y mire hacia delante esperando al Doctor, hace un mes que vivíamos en Brasil. Mi señor trabajar en unas universidades de aquí.

Vivíamos en un bonito apartamento frente a la playa, donde se podía ver claramente en el mar, debía admitir que era Rio de Janeiro era una ciudad muy bonita. Muy alegre, como el me había dicho.

Pero a la semana que llegamos no me sentí bien, y el tiempo pasaba y seguía igual. No quería preocupar a mi señor así que vine hacia la clínica privada, y me hice ver.

-señora Blake...-.

Blake...era el apellido que debía usar cuando estábamos fuera de Italia, mi señor me lo había aclarado muy bien.

Mire al doctor cuando se sentó frente a mí.

-debo darle mis felicitaciones.

-¿por qué?...-.

No entendía nada.

-usted tiene un embarazo de ocho semanas...-.

Y mi mente quedo en blanco por unos instantes, lleve mis manos a mi vientre acariciando el mismo-

Un bebe, Un bebe, un bebe,

Tendría un bebe.

Un hijo de mi señor y de mi.

Sonreí.

-¿señora...?-.

-¿Es seguro? -.

-completamente contesto el sonriendo.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

A UN PASO DE ESTE FINAL

(Pov Vladimir)

Había llegado a casa y ella no estaba cuando entró la miré acusatoriamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?-.

-He estado en el médico...-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Estoy embarazada mi señor-.

WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Cómo?-.

-Estoy... en estado de ocho semanas-.

Rosa maría acariciaba su vientre y se sentó en la mesa, cogió el plato que yo estaba comiendo y lo terminó ella.

-Esto... es mejor que vayamos a la casa de mis padres hasta que tengas al bebé-.

-¿Porque?-.

-Allí hay mayordomos y el médico de la familia se ocupará de todo no te dejaré en manos de cualquiera-.

-¿Está contento mi señor?-.

-Mucho-.

La besé en la boca y la abracé iba a ser padre...

(Pov Atenea)

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grité-.

-Serás abuela otra vez má- abracé a mi bebé hermoso-.

-Que bien hijo- dijo V-.

-Nos quedaremos aquí... para que ella esté mejor cuidada-.

-Sí, no importa...-.

V se acercó a Vladimir y le dio un abrazo fraternal.

-¿Has pensado quien será el padrino?-.

-Por supuesto... el padrino será Dominic-.

-Una buena elección será al primero al que apadrinará-.

-Si... lo sé-.

-Enhorabuena hijo...-.

-Gracias papá-.

Estaba tan tan tan emocionada.

-bueno yo los dejo y voy con Rosa maría para ver

que necesita-.

Subí las escaleras, todas las chicas de la casa estaban en su habitación felicitándola... ella estaba radiante más guapa.

-Felicidades- le dije-.

-Gracias Ate-.

Acaricié su ya abultado vientre... otro Casannova venía en camino.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Vladimir Pov)**

-harás un hoyo en el suelo -.

Ignore el comentario de mi cuñado y no deje caminar por el pasillo de la sal de espera del hospital.

-tarda mucho...-.

Mi padre rio.

-es normal...-.

Moría de ganas de estar allí, por poco comenzaba a caminar por las paredes, estaba realmente nervioso. Rosa Maria estaba dando a luz a nuestro hijo o hija, no quise saber el sexo hasta el momento del parto.

Mi madre llego corriendo sonriendo.

-ES UNA NIÑA, ES UNA NIÑA .

No espere más. Fui corriendo hacia la habitación donde ella estaba, al entrar una enfermera estaba dejando a su lado un pequeño bulto color rosa.

Me acerque con cuidado.

-mi señor... ella una niña -.

Mire fijamente la pequeña bebe. La enfermera sin que le dijera nada, dejo a la niña en mis brazos y salio.

-una niña... mirando a mi pequeña, seria una niña con el cabello rubio, y cuando abrio sus ojos podía notar como tenia el mismo color de ojos que su madre.

-¿esta feliz...? ella -.

-demasiado... í besando la frente de mi hija.

-¿como se llamara...?-.

-Sofia -. Murmure mirando a la niña -. Sofia Casannova

(Rosa Maria)

Estaba inmensamente feliz. Mi señor estaba feliz, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, en unas semanas volveríamos a nuestra casa en brasil junto a nuestra hija.

Y ahora todos estábamos en el salón de fiesta de la casa casannova celebrando el bautizo de la pequeña Sofia.

Todo mundo nos habían felicitado por nuestra hija.

-¿luego volverás? -. V le pregunto a su hijo.

Mi señor lo miro.

-cuando la niña crezca y deba ir al convento -.

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados mirándolo. Vladimir dejo a la niña en mi brazos y miro fijamente a su padre.

-no volvere V, viviremos en Brasil, mi hija no ira a un convento ni se casara teniendo 14 años...-.

-tu mujer...-.

-calla, Sofía vera el mundo antes de casarse y tomar cualquier decicion. Fin de la discucion.

V puso los ojos en blanco y todos comenzaron a reír incluyéndome.

Mire hacia mi señor, el se sentó a mi lado besando mis labios.

-te amo mocosa -.

-lo amo mi señor-

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**gracias x leer esta historia, les recomendamos leer la segunda parte "Mala Actitud" historia sobre Sofía; pueden encontrar este fick en nuestro perfiL... SALUDOS! Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_


End file.
